Processes known to proceed by way of free radical intermediates have been applied to chlorinated pesticides with the production of dechlorinated and otherwise transformed pesticide derivatives. In addition to making available heretofore rare derivatives of these materials in a regiospecific and stereoselective manner, the mechanisms of dechlorination and isomerization have been revealed in some instances.